Bubble Wrap
by the free time writer
Summary: I don't know what made me do it...but I did it...I confessed my feelings to Caitlyn. And now I realized it was the worst mistake I've ever made in my life. I just wish I could bubble wrap my heart...so the pain would stop. MAITLYN
1. Coming for you

**Hey there again!**

**Yeah, yeah…I should be going on with my pendings and stuff…**

**But after something that happened to me yesterday, I really needed to let out things in a fic. And I thought a Maitlyn would do.**

**So enjoy!**

**-x-**

_This is it._

_After two long years of denial, struggling and finally accepting things, I finally managed to let out the feelings I was hiding. I, Mitchie Torres had fallen in love with my friend Caitlyn, whom I had met at the first time I went to Camp Rock. And even though we didn't spend so much time hanging out together, it felt like I'd met her a long time ago. So I considered her a really close friend during all this time. But now…_

_I just couldn't keep it with me any longer and Caitlyn deserved to know the truth. So in this rainy day of summer while we both were simply fooling around at our room, I told her everything…_

"Mitchie, is anything wrong?" she asked as I let out one of many deep sighs. I turned to her and sent her a half-smile.

"No, why you askin'?" I said, trying to sound as calm as possible. But on the inside my heart had started to speed up like crazy.

"You've been so different lately, like you were depressed or something…"she said with a concerned look. "Is someone hurting your feelings?" _Well, you are…but you don't know that. _

"Oh, no it's not that…" I said, trying to keep my nerves steady. "But thanks for worrying."

"C'mon, tell me what it is." She said, moving from the carpet floor to sit beside me on my bed. "Maybe I can help."

"I don't know…"I said, starting to get nervous. She put an arm on my shoulder.

"Tell me…I can help." She said, looking into my eyes to let me know that she meant it. At that moment a war between my mind and my heart started furiously…and I wasn't sure of which one would win.

"Caitlyn, no matter what our friendship won't end, right?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah, _I know_! But you can tell me, ok? I really wanna help you. No matter what it is, I can help you." _She didn't answer… _I just stayed silent looking at her.

"C'mon, Mitchie…"she begged. I let out one deeper sigh and looked down.

"…I…I'm bi, Caitlyn." I finally said. She didn't say anything for a moment, but I could feel her gaze on me.

"Oh…" she said. "And you're afraid of telling your mom, right…"

"Yeah…"I said, still really nervous.

"I think you should tell her, I mean…you won't be able to hide it always." She said. I noticed she had a serious tone, and that wasn't helping my nerves. "I think that's what you should do." I just stayed silent, rubbing my left arm with my right hand. She knew part of the truth now, so maybe I should…Or was it a risk too huge to take?

"But how did you find it out?" she asked. _Shit._

"It…It's complicated, really." I said. She raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I have a crush on someone."

"A girl?" she asked.

"No, a polar bear…of course it's a girl!" I snapped out. She chuckled. _Damn my stupid habit of making jokes when I'm nervous._

But soon her face became serious again, and I knew what was coming…

"And is this girl you have a crush on…bi too?" she asked. _Damn her curiosity._

"I actually don't know…" I said.

"Oh…I see…"she said. The mood of the room wasn't so comfortable at that point and I started to think this was all a bad idea.

"But she's totally oblivious to my feelings for her…" I said. _Well, that is true._

"Oh…If you wanna tell me who it is…" she said. I felt my eyes widening. "But you don't need to if you don't want to." She started playing with her hair locks, finding them suddenly interesting.

"I don't think I should…"I said. She looked back up at me. "Listen, it's not that I don't trust you, but…" I said. She scratched her head as she sighed.

"No problem, I understand." She said. At that moment I felt a huge wave of relief run through me.

"Thanks, you're really the greatest friend." I said, sending her a warm smile. But then she looked down, seeming incredibly uncomfortable.

"Oooohhh…no problem…" she said almost in a whisper. _What the heck?! Did I say something wrong…?_

"I'm glad you're ok with it." I said, trying to forget the sudden confusion in my head. She went back to her smiley mood.

"Oh, yeah, I don't see a problem." She said. I stayed silent again…_Maybe I should tell her. Maybe she won't take it badly, who knows? Heck, maybe she even feels the same._

"About the girl I'm in love with…d'you think I should tell her?" I asked, trying to go with it slowly. "…Or is it too risky?"

"I don't know…it depends on who it is." She said.

"I just don't wanna loose her friendship." I said. "… 'Cause it's really important to me." I managed to stare right into her eyes when I said that, but she didn't seem to take the clue, because she just sighed and went on:

"I don't know. Depends on who it is…She might take it ok, or not."

"Gosh, I'm so confused…" I said, looking down again. I felt her hand on my shoulder again.

"Oh…don't be." She said. "You just gotta calm down." _Yeah, like that was easy…_

"It's just…I can't help it." I said. And I felt I had started shuddering, which made her let go of my shoulder. And I just couldn't stand it anymore…This was too much, I was gonna end up telling her, and she'd hate me for the rest of my life. "I'm really scared, Caitlyn, I really am!"

"But why…?"She asked, sending me a look of huge concern. My hands gripped my blanket and I started finding it hard to breathe. "Mitchie… C'mon, tell me why you're so scared of it!"

"I can't!"

"Just tell me! Why would it be so damn…?"

"Because it's you!" I yelled, and we both froze. I looked down again as I felt my heart beating really fast. "I'm in love with you."

As I had predicted always when I though of what would happen if I told her…silent fell over us. I started holding down the tears that insisted of forming in my eyes… _What a stupid mistake…Great, Mitchie…now you screwed everything up!_

"Now you hate me, don't you?" I let out, my voice cracking as I felt like breaking down.

"Don't worry…I don't hate you…" she said. I instantly looked up at her. Her eyes showed shock…and I couldn't help but to sigh again. "But we can be just friends…right?" _I wish it were that easy…_I rubbed the back of my neck before turning to her.

"Of course." I said. "It was all about keeping your friendship. You feeling the same or not…that's another story."

"So we're all right…?"She asked. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, we're all right…"

We stayed in silence for a moment once more and I felt her moving from my bed back to the carpet on the floor. She then grabbed her notebook, in which she always wrote music lyrics and ran her fingers through the pages distractedly.

"I just hope things don't get awkward between us or anything." I said. She looked up at me.

"I think they won't"

I somehow felt really relieved. I knew now that she didn't feel the same about me…and that kinda hurt. But I hadn't lost her friendship. So things would probably just be all right.

…Deep inside, though, I still feared they wouldn't.

**-x-**

**How d'you like it so far?**

**This will probably only be a twoshot, but if you want me to go further, please warn me!**

**Reviews are very, very welcome!**


	2. Clear

**Hey there all! Here's chapter 2 for ya. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

_Clear to me now  
I__'ve got a whole new perspective  
It's so clear to me now  
You can't treat me that way  
It appears to me how long you tried to make me think _

_It was me who was bein' the fake  
So clear_

Clear – Miley Cyrus

**-x-**

Days went on with me and Caitlyn trying to act as normally as we could around eachother. And what didn't help my nerves: she was finding the situation really uncomfortable, what made her do anything to escape any opportunity to hang out with me.

The boys from Connect 3 were really confused, because they had seen how we were acting around eachother and that was everything but usual…All of it was getting in the way of our daily activities at the Camp, because I was too much concerned of what might happen to care totally about the music rehearsals and all of the other stuff.

So that afternoon Shane appeared at my dorm's door with a worried face that made me gulp as soon as he stepped in.

"Hey, Mitchie." He said, sending me a smile that showed pure concern.

"Hey." I smiled back at him, trying my best not to show how I was feeling.

Yes, it's true…I've had a crush on Shane. But that was only during my first year at Camp…

'Cause after I started getting closer to Caitlyn everything seemed to change. Shane had now turned into a friend…almost like a big brother, I would say.

And I didn't know if ego-boy would take well the fact that I didn't fancy him anymore.

"So...what's up?" he said, sitting on an armchair at the dorm's corner. I sat on my bed and looked at him. "You seem...different, Mitchie."

"I know." I simply said. "I've changed, Shane."

"That I could notice." He said, serious. "I mean...you've been totally distracted lately. It's ruining your effort on the Camp's activities." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I know that, and I'm sorry..." I said. "But you gotta know it's not entirely my fault." He raised an eyebrow.

"Is something troubling you?"

"Actually, yes..." I said. "Caitlyn."

"Caitlyn." He said, clearly still confused. "What about her?" _Well, everyone will end up finding out anyway...so why not?_

"I need to know if I can trust you with this, Shane." I said with a really serious expression on my face. "I mean, I've know you for what...two years now? And I have the problem of trusting people way too quickly." As I said that, he got up and kneeled down in front of me, his eyes locking on mine.

"Mitchie, you know you can trust me with anything..." he said. At that moment I got nervous...because what I was about to tell him would surely hurt him. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Please don't get mad at me..." I said, almost begging him. For my surprise, he pulled me closer wrapping my arms around me.

"I promise you, Mitchie...no matter what it is, it'll be all right." He whispered softly in my ear. I hugged him back, gripping my hands on his T-Shirt. And I knew he could feel me shuddering.

"Shane, I'm in love with Caitlyn." I said in one sigh. I felt him tighten his grip around me and that made me calm down a bit.

"Oh, Mitchie..." he said softly. "That's why you've been so depressed?" As I couldn't say anything, I just nodded into his chest. "It's gonna be all right, you'll see..."

"I'm not sure, Shane..." I said sadly. "I've told her."

"You...?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh..." he let go of me to go back on looking into my eyes. "And what did she say?"

"Well, she said she just wants to be friends..." I said. That made my heart sting for a fraction of moment, but I tried to shake it away.

"But she didn't get mad at you or anything, did she?" asked Shane, worried.

"No…" I said. "Things are ok for now. But I fear they won't stay like that…" I looked down and then I felt Shane's hand grabbing mine.

"If they don't…I just want you to know that you can count on me." He said. I smiled at him. At least I had someone to comfort me though all this…

…

"_Mitchie, don't look that way!"_

"_What are you talkin' about, Shane…?"_

_Nate and Caitlyn._

_Caitlyn and Nate._

_Kissing._

_Without even caring that everyone was looking._

_I felt like my heart was just hit by a bullet as I froze on the spot, and suddenly I couldn't turn my gaze away from them. How…how could she do that to me?! Don't my feelings mean anything to her?!_

"_Mitchie…" I heard Shane's concerned voice before storming out of the Night Jam with tears full of hurt in my eyes._

That night, after wandering at the woods by myself for a while, I went back to my dorm in a painfully slow walk. Only to find Caitlyn sitting at the small house's front porch.

"Hey there." I said, flashing a smile to her, which quickly faded as I noticed her serious expression. She sighed before looking up at me, her eyes practically piercing me…and that gave me a really bad feeling.

"Mitchie, I need to talk to you." She said. I gulped, but she signaled for me to sit down next to her.

"Um…what's up, Caitlyn?" I asked, nervous. She rubbed the back of her neck as for showing this was being hard for her, and that only made me be more sure that something bad was about to happen.

"Mitchie…this is getting really complicated." She said. "It's just not comfortable for me."

"Caitlyn…" I said, starting to get breathless. "We promised we wouldn't let things get awkward…"

"That's the problem: things _are _awkward…" she said. "And I know you want more than friendship, but I just don't feel like that for you…I don't want more."

"I know that…" I said. Things were heading to a path I really didn't want to meet. "And I respect it…that's my point."

"But it's kinda strange for me to still have you as a friend." She said. I felt my eyes widening and my heart started racing. _No…! _"I mean, we can still say "hi" to eachother. But…"

"Please don't do that…!" I let out in an almost strangled tone.

"Why?" she said. I couldn't believe it…I was loosing her. "I mean…you'll just keep living in fantasy, ok? So it'll be good for both of us."

"I'm way over living in fantasy...I don't think like that anymore." I said, desperately trying to make her change her mind. "I mean, screw my feelings, your friendship comes first!" She just stayed silent, looking down. And I started to feel all my hopes being drifted for me. "I couldn't stand loosing it."

"Why not?" she asked. _Why…why would you ask something like that, Caitlyn?_

"C'mon…" I begged. "Why can't things be like before?" She looked up at me, once more piercing me with her eyes.

"'Cause now it's different…" she said. "…Now I know the truth."

"But please say…why can't you lose my friendship?" she asked with pleading eyes. "_Why?_"

"Because you're too important to me!" I cried.

"HOW DID I GET THIS IMPORTANT TO YOU IF WE DON'T EVEN SPEAK TO EACHOTHER?" she yelled out. My eyes got wide and I couldn't believe her sudden anger. "HOW?"

"We…we used to be good friends!" I said, suddenly feeling like I was about to die and had no escape.

"When?" she said. "'Cause I don't remember, really." _BAM. _That was the one heartless strike…and I wasn't ready to take it. "We were partners here in Camp _around five times_, JUST THAT." I looked down feeling tears running down my cheeks. _This can't be…it just can't…!_

"So you were like…_pretending _to care about me all this time…?"I asked with my voice cracking due to the huge hurt I was feeling.

"Noooo…!"she said. "We were just mates…not best friends as you are sayin'." I raised my head and she looked away from my eyes, staring at the horizon. "I've got best friends back at home..." At that point, I realized I hadn't felt that hurt in my entire life…this was just too much. Caitlyn sighed once more, but she did not move her gaze. "You talk to me like we were friends for such a long time…and inseparable friends. I mean, you don't even know me well…" _That's why I wanted to get closer to you! _I was afraid that she was right…I didn't. My heart was now aching so much that the tears wouldn't stop falling. She finally looked down at me and I noticed her frowning.

"I'm not tryin' to hurt you, ok? I'm just tellin' the truth." She said. I stayed silent. "If it does hurt, it's not my intention…"

"Of course it hurts!" I snapped out.

"I…I know, I'm just trying to let that clear." She said, sighing. "…But the truth you told me two days ago _shocked _me…and I wasn't ready to deal with it."

"It's not my fault, and you know it." I said. "I didn't choose this…"

"_Of course_ we choose!" she said. "_You _chose tokeep followin' me around all the time, and one consequence is that you've _fallen in love with me._"

I looked up at her again…her face showed a bunch of mixed emotions. I was hurt…really hurt. And she seemed to feel at least a bit bad for having done that to me…

But something in her eyes told me that this wasn't the end…a lot more things, either good or bad, would happen form now on.

**-x-**

**Whoa…I wonder what will happen next…**

**If you're curious…no, I did not take all of that only from my imagination. That actually **_**happened **_**to me…**

**Of course I've made some tiny changes.**

**And Lilly, if you ever read this…this isn't an "attack" fic or anything; I just needed to write this out of me…You know that I'm not mad at you.**

**Anyway…not sure if I should've put those last sentences here… XP**

**Just don't ask…my life's my life.**

**Please, please review the story!**


	3. Sleeping with the light on

**Hey, ya'll! I was finally able to write chapter 3...Enjoy!**

**Oh, and about last chapter's final AN...if you're curious, yes, most of what happens in this stoy did happen to me...and I was Mitchie.**

**But forget about that...please enjoy the chapter.**

**-x-**

_I feel her.__... Slipping through my fingers,  
Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And sharks swim through my veins now, that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on._

Sleeping with the light on – Busted

**-x-**

It wouldn't stop hurting…

This was just too much…

"I don't understand, Caitlyn…" I let out in a sigh. "All this time…I actually thought…" She sighed too and sat back beside me at the porch.

"Mitchie…" she started. "All I wanted u to know is that I don't think we'll ever work as great friends... and I noticed it a long time ago. I like the things you do for me…you know I do. But I think you noticed too, that we don't work as friends…and I didn't know how to say it…and now you came with these shocking news for me, 'cause nothing like this ever happened to me… so I don't know how to deal with it." I glanced at her. She seemed as confused as I was, and her eyes showed that hurting me made her feel bad…But that just wasn't enough to stop the tear that were running down my face.

"I'm sorry if I'm stupid, I'm just doing what I thought I was supposed to do." She said, looking down. I just stayed silent, avoiding her eyes…I felt her stare on me for long minutes and suddenly she had got up angrily.

"Really, I'm ALWAYS the blamed one for telling the truth!" she yelled. I looked up at her and I saw she too had tears in her eyes. "EVERYBODY says that they prefer to hear the truth than _living in a lie_… AND WHEN I GO AND TELL THE TRUTH, I GET ALL FUCKED UP!"

"I'm not mad at you…"I said. "I'm just hurt…that I can't help, and you know it." I noticed her expression softening at that moment and then she crossed her arms thinking.

"I think we should do one thing then…" she said. "D'you wanna hear it?"

"Go on…"

"I think we should take a break from eachother." She said. "…Just to forget all this mess." _Well, that doesn't sound so bad… _"Then we go back to normal."

"Yeah…" I said. "It's a good idea." Of course this would be hard…but I'd have to try my best to get over her...and fix everything.

"So, we're done?" she asked. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I guess…"

"Um…just one more thing…" she said, seeming a bit nervous.

"What?" I asked.

"I think it'd be better if I moved out of our dorm." She said, shyly running her hand through her hair locks.

"Oh…" was all I managed to say. _Well, she probably fears that I might pounce on her while she's sleeping or something…_

"I mean, if we want our break to work…" she said. "We shouldn't like, share a room."

"Yeah…I guess you're right." I said, getting up and facing her. My eyes locked with hers. _Wait...did she just blush?! _She cleared her throat and lowered her gaze.

"So I guess I'll try and move in with Peggy, or any of the others." She said. I simply nodded. And with that, she went inside to start packing her things.

…

Another helpless morning (at least for me) came after two days since Caitlyn moved out from our dorm. And I have to say…I just couldn't get used to not having her around. It just felt wrong.

One more thing that kept kicking on my mind was the task she had given me, the only thing that would make her come back to me and fix our now damaged friendship…getting over her.

She had said it to me like it was the easiest thing on the world. But it wasn't…

For me it was a slow and painful torture, the price I'd have to pay for having fallen for her.

_It was just…too…hard._

"Mitchie?" I was interrupted from my early thoughts by a low soft voice that belonged to Nate Gray. I stopped to look at him and we just stayed there standing at the refectory's door.

"Oh…hi, Nate." I said, a bit cooler that I had meant to as I remembered the night I'd seen him and Caitlyn kissing, which always when I thought of it made sudden anger run though my body. He frowned and rubbed his neck shyly.

"Did I do anything wrong, Mitchie?" he asked. I felt guilty…I shouldn't get mad at him, and I shouldn't get mad at _her_ either. _They surely like eachother…and I should respect that_. My expression softened as I answered.

"No…no." I said. "I'm sorry, Nate, I've just been kinda…having thought times lately." He sent me a sympathetic smile and opened the door for me, which I thanked by smiling back.

"Whoa…"I said. "So Caitlyn's got a perfect gentlemen for her, huh?" I playfully punched his arm and he chuckled.

"I try."

"Just promise one thing, Nate…" I said, my face changing into a serious expression.

"What?" he asked.

"Treat her right." I said, glancing at the table she was sitting on. I noticed that she was sharing it with Peggy, Lola, Barron, Tess, Sander and Ella…that, of course, meant that I would end up sitting alone. Nate glanced at her too and then turned to me.

"I will, I promise." He said, once more sending me a smile before walking to her table to join her. I just stood in the middle of the refectory looking around stupidly and Nate stopped halfway Caitlyn's table.

"Wanna join us?" he asked.

"Not today, Nate…" I said, sighing. "…Not today." With that, I walked to a empty table at a quiet corner, and at the second I sat there I got the feeling of a knot on my throat. I simply hated being alone like that…it killed me. I'd never been able to deal with sitting alone at a cafeteria table, 'cause for me that meant no one currently cared enough to make me company.

Well, at least today it seemed like the rule had an exception…as I noticed Shane approaching me.

"Oh, hey." I said, sending him a smile. He smiled back and took a seat in front of me.

"Hey." He said, and he instantly leaned closer so he couldn't be overheard. "So…how is the whole Caitlyn thing goin'?" I sighed deeply and looked down, which earned a frown from him.

"Not so good then, I guess…" he said. I could feel his gaze on me and I knew he was sending me a sympathetic glare.

"We had a really hard argument some days ago." I said, my heart aching from the thought of that night. "And she wanted to end up our friendship." I felt him moving nervously on his chair and I looked up, seeing concern on his face.

"Did she hurt you…?" he asked. For I moment I feared that if I told him full details about what happened, he would get mad at her and cause some sort of scandal…but I knew he could control himself, even if he was ego-boy, superstar Shane Gray.

"Yes, she did…she hurt me…" I said, and I couldn't help but to let a tear slide down my cheek. "…She hurt me badly."

"Gosh, I feared something like that would happen…"he mumbled.

"Luckily we managed to get into an agreement." I said. "We're kinda… 'taking a break', you know…so we can forget all the mess."

"Well, that's good…" he said while he played with his fork through his omelet distractedly. "Hopefully you two will get back to normal."

"There's just one thing, Shane…" I said, he looked up at me once more locking his attention on my eyes. "I'm trying my best, but I jus can't get over her…it's just too hard. And I hate it, I hate it 'cause it's the only freakin' thing I gotta do to fix our friendship and I can't even think of it!"

This time it was Shane who sighed. I felt him grabbing my hand and softly stroking it as in trying to comfort me.

"Mitchie…you really need to get ready for this…" he said. "I just gotta be honest… this is gonna be a long, painful road for you." I nodded shyly, showing him I understood. He was right…he was surely right.

_This is gonna be everything but easy…_

**-x-**

**So…do you like this chapter?**

**I really feel like going on with this fic, so please review!**


	4. A little too not over you

**Hey there! I got to find inspiration for this chapter with this song here.**

**Anyway...Enjoy!**

**-x-**

_Memories are supposed to fade  
What's wrong with my heart  
Shake it off, let it go  
Didn't think it'd be this hard  
Shoul be strong, moving on  
But I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside_

And I turn around,  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out

Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you

A little too not over you – David Archuleta

**-x-**

Having your mother around at a place where you will most likely get in trouble can be sometimes good…

And sometimes…it can be really, _really _annoying.

Don't get me wrong, I love my mother…but she can be a real pain in the neck when it comes to finding out everything that is troubling her baby girl's mind.

It isn't unusual finding Connie Torres outside my now lonely cabin waiting for me at the end of the day…only to question me about what's going on. And I usually just tell her that she'll know when I'm ready to tell her, but that doesn't change a thing…she just keeps asking.

"Mitchie, honey…" she started for what I think it was the zillionth time ever since she found out I was now sleeping alone at my cabin. "Won't you tell me why Caitlyn moved out? Did you guys have a fight or something…?"

"Yes, mom, we had a fight…" I answer with a bored tone for the zillionth time. "But we're jut taking a break from eachother…just that." She raised an eyebrow.

"But what's the reason…?"

"Mom…!" I groaned. "Would you please, just…just let me sleep?" She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm just worried about you, sweetie…" she said, I looked up at her and noticed her eyes full of concern. "You've been so sad lately…and you get angry at whatever I say to you…I've just seen you so different."

"I'm just tired." I lied.

"There's something troubling you, I know." She said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Good night, mom." I said sighing, before passing by her and entering the cabin for another sleepless night.

"Love you too!" she said sarcastically. I threw myself on the bed with a groan and mumbled something that even I couldn't understand, as I heard my mother closing the door.

I twirled around on my bed and my eyes caught view of a picture that I had glued on the wall…a picture of me and Caitlyn, form my first year at Camp Rock. She had an arm around me and with the other hand she was making the peace sign while she smiled, our cheeks were touching because of the half-hug and I was making the rock on sign with a goofy smile on my face.

I don't even know for how long I stayed like that…just staring at the picture. I just know that during those long minutes, my heart wouldn't stop pouncing against my chest along with the feeling of nostalgia.

"Caitlyn…" I said in a whisper said as I felt a tear roll down my check. I quickly whipped it away trying to avoid the pain from growing stronger. But the memories started coming back to my mind…and soon I had broken down in tears.

"_Caitlyn…Caitlyn, wake up!" We were at one of Brown's theory music lessons, on our first year, and she had fallen asleep over the desk we were sharing. "Caitlyn, wakey, wakey!" I poked her arm…but nothing._

"_Let me sleep…"she groaned. _

"_If Brown catches you, he'll get pissed!" I mumbled to her, she didn't seem to care. "C'mon, sleepin' beauty!"_

"_Five more minutes, mom." She groaned. I couldn't help but to chuckle. That made her open her eyes, her head still lying on the desk, she sent me a warm smile that made me melt and I had to look down so that she didn't see me blushing. _

If regret could kill…I'd probably be lying cold here right now.

I slammed my fist against my pillow, angry…really angry with myself. Because I had screwed everything up…and I just didn't know what to do anymore.

_I couldn't focus in anything else…_

_There she was, sitting on our cabin's porch reading one of her favorite books…and she had reached a concentration level that just amazed me._

_As she flipped through the pages, I couldn't stop staring at her…she was just too cute._

_Everything was silent, I could only hear the sounds of the birds in the quiet woods, but just the fact that I was there with her was enough for me. Simply looking at her for long minutes while she read that book with intense concentration made me feel warm inside._

_She would occasionally glance at me and I would blush…but before I could look away, she'd send me a warm heart-melting smile before going back to her reading._

_I sighed…if only she could realize everything she does to me!_

Those memories just kept running though my head…and they were driving me crazy. I didn't want to remember…I didn't want to remember everything I'd lost.

It was my entire fault…

My one and only mistake that had now completely ruined my life.

That's when it hit me: No matter what I do…no matter how much I struggle…I'll never get over her.

It's just one of the impossible things in life.

…

"Two years…and Shane never built my birdhouse."

"He didn't?" I asked as I walked with Jason by the lake during a sunny Friday morning. Jason shook his head and made a puppy-dog face. I looked at him and felt like chuckling...He sure wanted me to build him the famous bird house he had been asking for all the summers since I first came to Camp.

"You know I don't fall for those." I said, referring to the face he was making.

"But it works when Caitlyn does it…!"he groaned like a little kid. I froze at the mention of _her _name.

"Yes, Jason…" I said, trying not to sound upset. "…It works when Caitlyn does it." That was true…I, Mitchie Torres, never, _ever_ fell for a puppy-dog face, no matter how good it was. But when it was Caitlyn Gellar's puppy-dog face…well, that was another story.

Let's say I simply melted, turned into pure goo always when she used that strategy to ask something from me.

"Please, Mitchie?" he asked once more. I glanced at him…why would I let him sad? It's not like I had anything to spend time with anyway. "Pleeaaaase?"

"Ok…ok. I'll build it for ya." I said. He sent me a huge smile and started jumping around in happiness as I laughed. When he stopped he glanced at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm glad you're feelin' better." He said. Confusion hit my mind.

"Better…?" I said, as I raised an eyebrow. "What're ya talkin' about?"

"Well, the uh…Caitlyn…thing?" he said. I got pale and my eyes widened.

"How…how d'you know about that?!" I asked, trying not to panic.

"Calm down, Mitchie…Shane told me." He said. "But don't worry, I'm the only one…well, and Nate. But we're both ok with it." I sighed in relief and he pulled me into a hug playfully. "I mean, you're like our little sister…we love you." I smiled and hugged him back.

"You're such a goof."

"A goof that's waiting for his birdhouse."

"Oh, yeah…" I said. "To work!" We raced to his cabin, which he shared with the other members of Connect 3, and we found Shane sitting on an armchair while he played his guitar distractedly. As son as we got in, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, Mitchie." He said. "What 'cha up to?"

"Well…I'm building Jason's birdhouse." I said.

"I was gonna do that." Said Shane, rubbing the back of his head.

"No, you weren't." said Jason, chuckling. Shane put down his guitar.

"Well, when you're done…" he said. "What about we go on a boat ride, just the two of us…like we used to do?" I pretended to think and he raised an eyebrow, then I smiled at him.

"Yeah, sure!" I said. "It'll be fun."

"Ahem." I heard Jason let out impatiently.

"Oh, yeah…to the birdhouse making!"

…

"So…how're you feelin'?" I heard Shane ask as he rowed the boat heading inside the lake. I sighed.

"I gotta be honest…" I said. "I feel like crap." He stopped the boat, so we could now just stay there enjoying the view…and eachother's presence.

"Oh, don't feel like that…" he said, sending me a concerned look. "Things will get better."

"But what if they don't?" I asked. It was his turn to sigh, and I couldn't help but to feel guilty for throwing all of my melancholic crap on him. "I'm sorry, Shane…"

"Sorry? For what?"

"For bothering you with all of this, I just…"

"You're not bothering me." He said, I looked up at him…his eyes showed he was being honest. "I just can't stand seeing you so sad." It was amazing how he had changed…how I had changed him.

"Thanks for being here for me." I said, smiling. "It's really sweet." He smiled back at me and grabbed my hand.

"I hope you get better soon." he said. I looked around and spotted Caitlyn walking with Nate, hand-in-hand, by the lake…and that made my heart sting. I looked down and sighed, feeling Shane's arms around me. I hugged him back, hiding my face on his neck.

"I'm afraid I won't…"

**-x-**

**Well, you must've noticed I put a piece of song at the beginning of every chapter. The only one that doesn't have one is chapter 1, 'cause I forgot… XD But it was supposed to be "Coming for you by JoJo.**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter…please review!**


	5. Lonely? Maybe

**Here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Yes, Jason's enjoying his new birdhouse.**

**lol Random… XD**

**-x-**

_It's only been a day  
But it's like I can't go on  
I just wanna say  
I never meant to do you wrong  
And I remember you told me baby  
Something's gotta give  
If I can't be the one to hold you baby  
I don't think I could live  
_

Lonely - McFly

**-x-**

"Mitchie, I said I'm sorry!" Shane groaned for the billionth time as I walked, a few feet from him through the trail that took to the Camp's cabins, completely soaked in the lake's cold water.

"Look at me, I'm soaked!" I said to him, a mix of anger and amusement running though my veins. Shane seemed confused by that, so he just stood there looking at me. "That means I'm gonna have to spend like, hours _struggling against_ the hairdryer!" At that point, I noticed his face twist in some sort of grin as he tried to hold in the laughter.

"Well, I'm sorry…" he said again. "I really didn't mean for that to happen, the boat just twirled…" I raised an eyebrow.

"How does a boat _just _twirl?!" I asked. He seemed more amused at every second, because I saw how hard he was trying not to laugh.

"C'mon, don't complain…I got wet too, you see." He said, pointing at himself. He was fully soaked in water like I was…even that perfect hair of his. "You gotta admit…it was kinda fun…"

"Yeah…it was." I said, getting calmer as I sent him a smile. His grin got wider and I took it as sign to pull him into a hug, which surprised him.

"What's that for…?" he asked in a tone that sounded like he'd got breathless.

"Just wanna thank ya." I said.

"For what?" he asked, still breathless; I could even feel his heart hammering against his chest, and for my surprise…that caused a grin to appear on my face. Confusion then hit me: could I still have feelings for Shane Gray? But how…? True, I was in love with Caitlyn…but again, I had to get over her…

"For everything." I said, smiling. A few seconds later I finally let go of him and glanced t my watch.

"Almost lunchtime." I said, feeling my stomach let out an involuntary growl.

"Race to the cafeteria?" he suggested with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm so beating ya." I said, smirking; and we instantly started running.

…

"Told ya." I said, smirking, as he stepped at the cafeteria's door, where I was waiting for him.

"Not fair!" he groaned as we walked together to our now usual table, the one at the quiet corner, and our trays with our food already on our hands.

"Stop being such a bad loser." I said chuckling. We took our seats and I only kept playing around the food with my fork, but he instantly started eating today's plate, pasta, like a werewolf who's just heard that the world's running out of food. _Boys…_

"No offense, but…For a world-famous popstar…you eat like such a…pig." I said with a mix of laughter and disgust. He looked up at me, his mouth dirty with tomato juice.

"I'm a boy, food…do the maths." He said with his mouth stuffed as I laughed. The laughter faded when I remembered how Caitlyn always made a mess with pasta.

"_What the heck, Caitlyn?!" I asked in disbelief when I noticed how her mouth and her chin had been covered by tomato juice. She raised her head and grinned._

"_Let it all get dirty, so I can clean it for once later." She said, her mouth stuffed with the pasta. I chuckled…her tomboyish habits could really be a lot of fun. And I didn't think they were weird…I knew it was just her way of being._

"_Quite a philosophy." I said, chuckling as I raised my hand thumbs up in a sign of sarcastic approval._

"Mitchie…? Mitchieeee!"

"Huh, what, where?!"

As I snapped back from my memories, I saw Shane waving a hand in front of my face. "Oh…I zoned out…again."

"I noticed." he said, concern showing in his eyes. "You've been doin' that a lot lately." I rubbed my forehead with a sigh.

"The memories keep coming back."

"Memories…?" he asked. I sent him my "you-know-what-I'm-talking-about" glare. "Oh…you mean 'Caitlyn memories'."

"Yeah, Shane…those memories." I said, upset. I just couldn't understand why my mind kept torturing me like that. It chose just the moment afterwards Caitlyn's change of cabin for them to start hitting my already troubled enough mind.

I once more felt Shane gently grabbing my hand and squeezing it, what made me look up at him.

"Mitchie…you need to calm down and get distracted from that…it's not healthy to keep torturing yourself." he said, his words coming out almost in soft whispers.

"But I can't forget her, Shane." I said. "It's Caitlyn…my best friend." _Or at least she used to be…_

"You don't have to forget her…But try to keep your mind off of her, at least for a bit." he said. "Final Jam won't take long to come, and you gotta be focused."

_Final Jam…_

I gulped.

"When's it exactly…?"I asked trying hard for that question not to sound stupid. Didn't seem to work.

"Uh…in two weeks?"

_Shit._

"TWO WEEKS?!" I nearly yelled, everyone instantly raised their heads to look at me, which made me blush in a deep shade of red. I leaned closer to Shane, this time whispering. "I mean… 'Two weeks?'" I got death glared by him.

"Please don't tell me that…"

"I don't even have a song." I stated, quite ashamed. He hit his forehead.

"Gosh, Mitchie…!" he said. I knew what he meant by that…I had totally abandoned myself in the music area. Completely forgetting the Final Jam was _not _a tiny thing…And now I'd have to rush to get everything fixed up.

_I am so screwed…_

…

Luckily for me…Shane offered his help for the Final Jam. I spent the afternoon at his cabin, both of us with notebooks and guitars in our hands.

"So…which tone d'you think the song should be?" he said, as he played some notes. I kept listening to each note attentively until we figured the perfect tone.

"Shane, that's awesome!" I said, as he showed me a short piece of the melody he's composed for me. He smiled warmly, and that's when I noticed he was really close to me. He seemed to have noticed too, because he blushed and locked his gaze on mine.

"Shane…?" I said, the closeness starting to get me a bit out of breath. And that's when, for my very surprise, he pulled me closer cupping my cheek with one hand and wrapping his other arm around my waist. I gulped. _Mitchie, don't…!_

But before I could say anything, his lips had pressed on mine and soon I relaxed to his embrace, as I grabbed the back of his head pulling him even closer as I wrapped an arm around his neck.

Only something was wrong…the fireworks that I was supposed to be feeling were incredibly reduced. So yeah…I _liked _Shane Gray…but I didn't _love _him.

I pulled away from him and we stayed like we were, just staring into eachother's eyes. But I soon looked down felling guilty.

"I'm sorry Shane, I can't." I said, almost in a whisper. I felt his hand on my shoulder and when I looked at him he had a warm understanding smile on his face.

"Don't get me wrong, it's just…" I started. "I like you, but still…"

"I know…" he said. "I know you can't forget Caitlyn, your heart's hers…even though she doesn't give it value."

"I'm glad you understand." I said; he pulled me into a hug. _Well, I could use some comfort._

"I just want you to be happy." He said as I hugged him back tightly.

"So…lyrics." Shane mumbled after a while, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah…lyrics." I said. And then my mind drove me to some lyrics I had written a few time ago at home, before summer, and I grinned. "I've got the perfect ones. Just a sec, gonna get 'em at my cabin!" At that instant I let go of him and drifted off to running out of the door and into the short path though the cabins.

But then I heard a soft melodic voice that made me freeze.

_Her _voice.

"Mitchie!"

I twirled on the spot and saw her standing a few feet from me. Eyes locked, brown with brown in a mix of confused emotions, the stares becoming unreadable.

"Mitchie…I wanna talk to ya." She said shyly, I felt shivers. "Can we go for a walk, you know…at the woods?"

"Uh…sure." I said, trying hard not to blush due to the way her eyes were searching mine. What could she want? She had said everything she needed by now, and the fact she wanted to talk scared me.

I followed her unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. _The chance to talk it all through_. So why was the panic choking me?

We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when she stopped. We were barely on the trail-I could still see the cabins.

_Some walk._

"What's this about, Caitlyn?" I said with my tone sounding cooler that I had meant to.

"I've been thinking…" she started.

"You're gonna come with all of your 'this isn't working' talk again, right? Well, I really don't need that, so please…" I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging.

She took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. Her mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When she finally looked up, her eyes were harder…colder.

"I needed to tell you something important, something that's been kicking my mind, Mitchie." She said. "And I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm gonna crush you again…I just do that so much that you must be even used to it. And I hate it…I hate it when I hurt you." Her eyes now had softened and showed pure honesty, something I hadn't seen in her for some time.

"What…what d'you mean?" I asked, breathless. She rubbed her right arm in a very shy way before going back on locking gazes with me.

"Mitchie…during this time away from you I got the chance to think things through." she started. I felt my heart pouncing against my chest. She'd said she was sorry already…she was surely going to tell me things just weren't working. _No…not again, please…_

"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."

"Please, let me talk!" she cried and I froze once more. "I've been really confused lately, and I had to deal with it _and _try not to let Peggy and Ella notice what I'm going though! All this time, I didn't know how I felt…when you told me you're in love with me I got scared, I didn't know what to do…But again, I just hadn't realized my true feelings." With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood. "Mitchie, I'm falling for you."

My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. Her voice sounded farther away.

"Micthie…" I heard her call with a hopeful tone, what made me snap back to reality.

_Caitlyn Gellar loved me._

**-x-**

**Whoa…did you expect that? What will Mitchie do now? **

**If you wanna know, please review!**


	6. Sorry

**After a lot of thinking, I finally managed to get the ideas for the chapter right.**

**As you'll see, this one passes in only one scenery and timing, because I couldn't think of any other way to write it.**

**Enjoy!**

**-x**

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you__'re gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
But before you go I wanted to say_

_Yeah!_

That I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promisest I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay.  
But you're already on your way.

_Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go, then please g__o  
Just leave me alone.  
Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways.  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late_

Sorry – Jonas Brothers

**-x-**

There stood I,-At the beginning of a trail in the woods, a few feet past our cabins- facing Caitlyn. Caitlyn, whom I'd fallen in love with. Caitlyn, whom had crushed me and broken my heart. Caitlyn, who had now just told me that she loved me

"You…you…" I was blabbing unconsciously-It felt like everything had frozen at that moment…The wind had stopped blowing and the birds had stopped singing.-at least it was what it seemed. I kept my shocked gaze locked on Caitlyn, who had lowered her head. "Are you saying that you…?"

"Yeah, Mitchie." She said-her voice tone low as a whisper. "I'm in love with you." I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. She waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"What about, err…Nate?" I asked-she seemed confused by that question. _Stupid me._

"Uh…I guess I'll have to talk to him." She said-still looking really shy.

"He'll be hurt." I stated. "He really likes you…I've noticed it." Tiny waves of jealousy stroke me for a split of a second.-But I shook them away.

"He'll understand." She said "But it's not about him, it's about you…I…I need you." I just stayed like I was-staring at her in shock. The awkward silent came back in a split of a second.

_Ok…what the heck am I supposed to do now?_-I thought-_…or say?_

Nothing was able to break the silence…We stayed like that for a long moment.-I raised my head and saw some rainy clouds approaching.

"Please, just say something!" she cried.

My mind was going crazy…I had finally heard what I wanted to hear from her for so long…but from deep inside, the most unsuitable emotion started rising in me.

Anger.

"So you mean that now…after all of the suffering you've put me through…you come and say you _need_ me?!" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me-somehow still sounded like a plea. "You said all those terrible things, you _crushed_ me…and now you want me to simply forgive you and take you with open arms?!" Her eyes widened for a second, but shortly after, guilt appeared in them.-The rain started pouring.

"You have all the right to be mad at me." She sighed.

"As a matter of fact, I _do_!" I yelled, the anger still running like acid through my veins.

But then I saw the look on her face and my heart melt.

"Caitlyn…" Guilt stabbed me as I saw fresh tears running down her face. "I...I didn't mean to…" Her sobs were like torture.-the guilt was rising and rising-it physically hurt. "I'm sorry." I finally said, lowering my head.

"No…I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry here." She said-I could feel she was trying her best to keep her voice tone firm. "What you've just said…it's true. I know what I did to you…Mitchie, half the things I said that night…About how you were never my friend…I never meant them. I was just being a bitch."

Silence.

"I just wish I'd realized how I truly feel about you earlier…It would've been better."

"I guess so…" I said-my eyes glued to the ground.-We both remained silent for a long moment, till I finally looked up at her. I shook my head and took a deep breath, trying to locate some courage. "Caitlyn, you hurt me…badly." I tried to hold in the tears-with no success. She sighed then came closer, wrapping her arms around me. I relaxed to her grip and hugged her back, hiding my face on her neck.

"I know…and I hate myself for it." She said.-I felt her softly massaging my back to calm me. "But, please…Mitchie…"

"I…I don't know…" I sobbed. This was so confusing…But I don't know if I'd dare to break her heart. I didn't want to repeat what she'd done to _me._

"_I just want you to be happy."_-I heard Shane's voice through my mind. He was right…I now had the chance to get things right…why would I give it up?

"Please, give me a chance." She begged.-I could feel the pain that was striking her-Her heart was hammering against her chest. I lifted my head from her shoulder. Brown eyes locked with brown eyes.

"Do you mean it?" I asked, breathless.

"I do, Mitchie…" she said-her eyes full of tenderness. "And I promise you…I'll never hurt you again, not intentionally." Her eyes showed me she was telling the truth.-And I could feel my own heart beating fast.-She whipped a tear from my face.-even though the rain was getting us both soaked.

_Do it…kiss her, now!_-My mind yelled-_Don't be a chicken!_

Caitlyn seemed to have read my thoughts-Because she pulled me closer, cupping my cheek with one hand and leaning in.-I felt a shiver through my spine…a good type one, though. She stopped-her lips a few inches from mine.-as for expecting for me to respond.

"Mitchie…" Her voice was now barely a whisper.-I felt another shiver.-And then I've made up my mind.

I leaned in, closing my eyes, and soon felt a pair of soft lips against mine.-Followed by the well known cliché of fireworks exploding, and it was great. More than great…it was the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt.

I felt Caitlyn gabbing my waist with her other hand.-pulling me even closer.-Her mouth was moving slowly against mine, which made me let out a low moan against her lips-But the lack of air soon made us pull away. I opened my eyes, and she sent me my favorite crooked smile.-we still had our arms around eachother.

"I love you." I softly pecked her lips.-This simply felt great.

"I love you too." She caressed my cheek.-I smiled. "Are we like, together now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you wanna be?"

She pulled me into another kiss.

"I guess that's a yes." I said-grinning-when she pulled away. "Do you realize how long I've wanted this?"

"I guess for too long." She said.-The goofy smile still planted on her face.-I couldn't help it so I once more pecked her lips…she was too cute.

"C'mon, we're gonna get a cold." She said, loosing hold of my waist to grab my hand instead.-The rain was now getting heavy. "And, gee…it's almost dinner time!" We then hurried to the cafeteria. - Hand-in-hand.-while laughing with happiness. Everything was all right now.

What we hadn't noticed was that someone had been watching us the whole time; from her cabin's window…someone named Tess Tyler.

**-x-**

**Ok…I know this is really short. But I just couldn't keep you guys waiting more.**

**Just for the record, none of what happened on this chapter and the chapter before actually happened to me. (Shame…)**

**Anyway…Tess saw them, and we all know that's no good. We will see on next chapter if she truly has changed.**

**Oh, and excuse the extreme fluffiness… XD**

**Please review!**


	7. Caught in the act

**Here's chapter 7 for ya. I don't even know how many times I had to re-write it until it was good enough to post…I hope you like it!**

**-x-**

"Are you sure?" I was facing Caitlyn at the cafeteria.-I had led her to the quiet table at the corner so that we could talk more privately. "You wanna keep it a secret?" She nodded.

"It's just that, you know…people can be mean." She stated. Well, I had to agree with her.

"True…" I glanced at the table where our friends were. And they seemed to have noticed us alone in that corner, because I saw Lola whispering something to Barron.-and then they got up and approached us, along with Sander, Peggy and Ella.

"Hey, you two!" Lola exclaimed, flashing us a smile. "I see you guys made up." We smiled back at her.

"Yup." Caitlyn said. "You didn't think that BFF's like us could keep too long away from eachother, did ya?" Caitlyn's half-lie made me giggle. 'Cause after all, we were way more than just BFF's now…

"Good to hear that." Barron said, smiling as well. "Hey, why don't you come and join us?"

"Yeah, you guys are totally alone in here." Said Sander. _Well, that was the whole point of sitting here: alone time with Caitlyn._-I thought.-But they were our friends, so I got up.

"Sure." I said. Caitlyn got up as well and we followed them to their table. I couldn't help but to smile all the time…Everything was starting to head into a good direction; it was what I'd needed all along.

I looked around from our table and spotted the Connect 3 boys entering the cafeteria.-I instantly nudged Caitlyn's shoulder.

"Nate alert." I said. She shivered and turned to look at him, before letting out a sigh.-I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You gotta talk to him." I said as I sent her a warm smile. "You can't start just running away from him. You need to tell him."

"I know…I just…" she said. "I don't wanna hurt him.

"Well, technically you're still dating him…" I said.-her eyes got wide at the realization. "But wait…oh, yes…" I leaned to her ear to whisper. "You're dating _me _now. That means if you don't break up with him, that'd be cheating…and then he'll get even more hurt." I wasn't lying….I _did _care about Nate; he was like a brother to me. And I was never mad at him…just a bit jealous of him because of Caitlyn.

"Makes sense." She stated. I grinned at her. "Ok, I'll talk to him as soon as we finish dinner."

"You don't think he'll react badly, do you?" I asked, considering the possibility of him getting mad at her.

"Don't think so." She said. "He's very understanding."

"Good…" I smiled. She sent me my favorite crooked smile. I glanced at her brown eyes, then at her lips, and I had to fight the urge to kiss her. _Mitchie, control yourself…not here._-At that moment, the boys approached us.

"Hey, there Mitchs." Said Shane as he sent me a warm smile. I felt Caitlyn's gaze from me to him and she moved nervously on her seat.-I grabbed her hand to calm her down. Shane noticed it and grinned. "I noticed things are better with you, right…?"

"Oh, yeah…" I said, glancing at Caitlyn and grinning as well. "Way better." Caitlyn looked at Nate and sighed.

"Hey, Nate…can I talk to you?" she said. "Privately?" He smiled at her.-I could swear I heard Barron and Sander making some sort of 'ooooh!' sound.

"Sure." He said, and then looked at me. "You don't mind if I steal her for a bit, do you?"

"No, go ahead." I said. "We've finished dinner anyway." He grabbed her hand to lead her outside, while they walked towards the door, she looked back at me and mouthed a 'help me!' I chuckled and mouthed back a 'good luck'.

…

Later that night, I was back at my cabin, lying on my bed while I read my copy of 'Twilight'. But I couldn't concentrate on the book…I wanted to know if things with Nate had gone well to Caitlyn. Hopefully he didn't react badly.

But what if he _did_? What if he got pissed and decided to tell everyone? It would turn our lives into hell. But no…I had to trust Nate's good sense. He wasn't a mean person, after all.

As I thought that, I heard footsteps approaching. The noise told that it was more than a person and it relieved me.-So I ran to the cabin's door and opened it, finding Nate and Caitlyn approaching the doorway laughing.

"I guess everything went good then?" I asked, grinning. Nate nodded.

"He wasn't so surprised, though." Caitlyn said. I raised an eyebrow, confused and turned to Nate.

"You weren't?" I asked.

"Not really…" he said, grinning. "The way you and Caitlyn always acted around eachother kinda showed it. By the way, Caitlyn asked me to keep it a secret, for now."

"So you're ok with it…?"

"Yeah." He said. "Just one thing…"His face turned serious and I froze. "Take care of her."

A wave of relief hit me as he repeated what I'd said to him some time ago.-I smiled.

"Don't worry, I will."

"So…I guess I'll go back to my cabin." He said, smiling. "Me and the guys have to rehearse."

"See ya Nate." We both said.-almost like we'd rehearsed it.-We fell into laughter as he walked away. After we lost his form of sight Caitlyn turned to me with hopeful eyes.

"Mitchie, I was thinking if…"

"Of course you can move back." I quickly finished for her. She instantly pulled me into a hug.

"I'm gonna get my stuff." She said happily.-Her childish self showing. That was probably the side of her I loved the most.

I just couldn't believe how lucky I was to have her…All the time I spent struggling for her was worth it…everything was.

When Caitlyn came back, with one backpack and her keyboard only, I noticed Tess looking at us from a distance.-That made me raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Tess alert." Caitlyn said.-Her expression was very suspicious as well. I wondered what Tess Tyler was so curious about, and that made me flinch. Could she suspect about me and Caitlyn? Before I knew it, she had walked towards our cabin.

"Hey." She said.-a motionless expression on her face. Me and Caitlyn exchanged glances and then looked at her.

"What are you doing here, Tess?" I asked, nervous. She looked at me, and then at Caitlyn, who had placed her stuff on the porch's wooden floor crossed her arms across her chest.

"You guys are together, right?" she asked, going right to the point.-My eyes widened and Caitlyn's jaw fell.-Silence took over for a minute and Tess stared at us without showing any sign of impatience, waiting for an answer.

"Well, are you?" she asked once more. "You can't deny it, I saw you kissing earlier."

Caitlyn instantly went into defensive mode.

"So what if we are?!" she glared at her. "It's none of your business."

"Hey, calm down." Tess said. "I'm not that evil bitch from last year anymore, if that's what you think." Caitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell anyone." I said, serious.

"I won't." she said. Caitlyn didn't stop glaring at her-like she didn't believe her.

"How will I know if you're not lying?" she asked, stepping forward to face the blonde.

"You have my word." She said. "Believe me, I've changed." I studied her expression for a moment.-Me and Caitlyn exchanged glances once more, and then sent her a smile. She instantly smiled back.

Well, people _could _change, after all…

…

A few minutes later, all of Caitlyn's stuff was placed on its rightful place.

"Feels good to be back." She said in a playful sigh before throwing herself on her bed.-I sat on mine, simply staring at her.

"Do you have anything planned for Final Jam?" the question came out of nowhere. She looked up at me.

"Not really…" she said.-I noticed she was a bit ashamed.

"Seriously?" I said, as I suddenly decided to tease her. "Caitlyn Gellar…not prepared for Final Jam? What could be more important than that?"

"You." She instantly said, blushing. I instantly sent her a warm smile. "I was thinking about how to make it up to you…all this time."

"You're too sweet, you know." I stated, grinning at her.

"Oh, you wanna see my 'not sweet' side?" she asked, smirking teasingly.

"Maybe, yes." I said. Before I knew it, pair of soft hands were cupping my cheeks and I had been pushed down on my bed with her on top of me.

"This is it?" I asked teasingly. "I though you could do better than that"

"Oh, I'm just getting started." She said before capturing my lips with her own. The kiss started soft and passionate, but Caitlyn soon managed to deepen it by licking my lips for entrance, which I instantly allowed. At a certain point, low moans started escaping her mouth against my lips. And that made me loose all self control I had left.

My hands slipped under her shirt.-I could feel her stomach's soft skin.-She parted the kiss, grinning; and proceeded to kiss my neck.

Suddenly, we heard the loud noise of the cabin's door bursting opened, followed by a shocked "Oh, my God…!"- Caitlyn instantly jumped off of me, landing on the floor by the bed, as my eyes widened.

"Shit." She groaned, rubbing the back of her head with a painful expression. I glanced at her, then at the door.-And I instantly gasped in fear.

"Mitchie?!" I heard that too familiar voice tone, full of shock. - I shuddered and Caitlyn's eyes got wide as she got up from the floor.

"Mrs. Torres…?!"

"Mom…"

**-x-**

**Uh-oh…that is definitely not good! Now Mitchie and Caitlyn have a lot of explanation to do…hmmm, I wonder what will happen…**

**Please review if you wanna know!**

**PS: excuse the cliché-ish cliff hanger… XD**


	8. Time for decisions

**Here's chapter 8, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**-x-**

A shiver of fear ran down my spine at the sight of the shock in my mother's eyes. She had frozen at the doorway with her jaw fallen in shock. I glanced at Caitlyn and then back at her, and I sat up on the bed she'd just caught us making out on.

"Mom…" my voice cracked as I spoke. – The nervousness rising inside me. – I heard Caitlyn clearing her throat, she seemed as nervous as I was. "We…were…uh…" I couldn't figure the right words to explain my shocked mother what she had just seen. I saw her step forward as she closed the door behind her. - My nerves were making my breathing heavier and I led my hands to my temples.

"Mrs. Torres…" Caitlyn's voice was a strangled whisper. "What Mitchie's trying to say is that…um…we…we're…"

"Together." I finished for her. My eyes were shut as I said that. – I just wished I could disappear at that moment.

It took me a while till I could build up enough courage to open my eyes and see my mother's reaction. – Caitlyn's silence wasn't helping – But when I did, I had to make sure I wasn't seeing things…my mother's expression was nothing like I'd expected. "Mom? Are you…_smiling_?" I asked foolishly. But I knew it was there - planted on her face - there had to be…she was grinning. I glanced briefly at Caitlyn, who was surprised by that as I was. Mom moved closer to us and sat on my bed next to me. Both I and Caitlyn watched her with curious eyes. – She glanced at the ceiling and took a deep breath before wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I always knew there was something more between you two." She said. I raised an eyebrow. "I think I even realized it before you did. At that time when you were depressed and Caitlyn had moved out, I already had a clue of what had happened."

"You did…?"

"Yes, but I knew I shouldn't push on the subject." She then made a sign for Caitlyn to sit down next to us. She sighed and sat beside me. "I needed to let you be." I stayed silent, just looking at mom for a moment, and then I glanced at Caitlyn, who didn't seem so comfortable. – She felt like intruder in that mother/daughter moment. – I reached for her hand and laced my fingers through hers to calm her down. Then I looked back at mom.

"Do you mean…you're ok with it?" I asked, hopeful. Mom flashed us a smile.

"Of course I am." She said. "I know how you girls care about eachother…why would I stop you from being happy?" This time I smiled back at her, but then I remembered something and my smile faded.

"Uh…what about dad…?" My voice tone was anxious. I felt Caitlyn squeezing my hand, and that made me calm down a bit. Mom's face changed into a thoughtful expression.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll talk to him…" she said reassuringly. I nodded. "Well, I have to leave now…see you girls some other time."

As mom left the cabin, I let out a deep sigh. Thankfully everything had gone well; I just couldn't believe my luck…

_My luck…_ - I looked at Caitlyn, who had stayed silent during the whole conversation, and lightly squeezed her hand. – That made her look up at me as I sent her a warm smile. In a sudden movement she moved closer to me, grabbing the back of my neck with her free hand as she pressed our lips together. I just couldn't stop thinking of how right this felt as our lips moved together slowly and softly. We were completely involved in our feelings.

….That was how we were meant to be.

…

Time went by faster than I could imagine; I couldn't even believe Final Jam was today. Needless to say, I was nervous about it. But I had my friend's support, and even more important…I had Caitlyn.

After Shane's help the past weeks, he had let it to her. – The task of helping me with the brand new song. He was really happy when I told him about me and her being an item, and he was probably the most supportive of the people who knew. – After mom, of course.

Caitlyn's abilities with music were incredible…I remember spending an afternoon with her in the cabin as we finished the last details of the song. – She had grabbed her keyboard and started working on her magic. I was completely mesmerized.

So now I was at the docs, simply in the need of some fresh air. I had been thinking a lot about mine and Caitlyn's relationship lately…and I had come to a decision I never though I'd have to make. It wasn't something bad or anything…but it needed enough courage to be put into action. I'd decided that I didn't want to keep it as a secret anymore. I wanted to be able to be with her, really _be_ with her. I wanted to hold her hand, kiss her, all of those things…without caring if we were being watched. What I wasn't sure of was: how would I do it…? And would I be brave enough to admit it to everyone? There were things to fear…

But again, I didn't care…I didn't care of what people could think…or what they could say. It just didn't matter. I loved Caitlyn, I loved her…and nothing would be able to change that.

I sighed as I glanced at the Camp's beautiful lake. My decision was made. "I hope it goes well…" I mumbled to myself as I moved a hair strand from my face. I suddenly heard footsteps that told me someone was approaching. And my face instantly grew into a smile as I saw Caitlyn.

"Hey." She said as she stopped next to me. – She took a quick glance at the lake and then stared into my eyes. "…You thoughtful?"

"Yeah…" I sighed. "I was thinking about…everything. Everything that happened to us…and everything that didn't happen yet." She grinned.

"Deep." She let out a chuckle, and I couldn't help but to grin as well. "You seem kinda nervous…" My grin faded for a split of a second, but I shook my head and took a breath.

"It's because of Final Jam…" I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Mitchie…"

"Fine, it's not _only _about that." I said. Our eyes locked and I stepped closer to her, grabbing her hands. "I…I was thinking…"

"Just tell me, it's ok." Caitlyn's eyes showed huge curiosity. I sighed, hoping she wouldn't have a negative reaction.

"I think it's time for…for our relationship to stop being a secret." I sent her hopeful eyes. – She seemed to have been taken aback by my question, which didn't help my nervousness.

"Oh…" was all that she managed to say. We stayed in an awkward silence for a moment, during which I kept my eyes glued to the wooden doc. – Nervously waiting for an answer. But when none came, I looked up at her, brown eyes once more locking with brown eyes.

"Maybe I'm rushing things too much…" I stated. She shook her head.

"No, you're not…" she said. "I was just…considering." I nodded. I noticed she had lowered her head, so I reached for her cheek, softly caressing it. She looked up at me and smiled warmly.

"Caitlyn…" I pulled her closer and pressed my lips against hers, not caring if anyone was watching…it didn't matter. I felt her grabbing my waist as she made slow movements against my mouth that caused me to shiver in a _very _good way.

When we pulled away we stayed like that…our arms around eachother, our foreheads touching. She took a breath as I searched her eyes with mine.

"I want this….always." She said in a soft whisper, referring to the moment we'd just had. I cleared my throat.

"You mean…?" My tone was hopeful. She smiled at me and gave me a soft, quick kiss.

"We'll do what's right for us…" She said. She hadn't given me a concrete answer, but the way she said it told me it was up to me. And that was all that I needed to know.

**-x-**

**Ok, this is kinda short…but I tried my best to put enough emotion in it. **

**Next chapter will be the last…and we'll see how Mitchie and Caitlyn turn their relationship public. I really hope it turns out ok. **

**Well, tell me what you think…please review!**


	9. You're my daydream

**So, here it is…I finally had time to finish writing this, and I'm really sorry I kept you guys waiting.**

**This is the final chapter of Bubble Wrap.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**-x-**

So finally it was time for Final Jam. And I was, of course, being consumed by nervousness, because not only I had prepared my song with little time, I was also going to do something that would take a lot of courage.

That's right, I had made my decision…And what everyone would say wouldn't matter. I and Caitlyn were going to help eachtother through it.

"Mitchs, hey…!" Shane's deep voice woke me form my trance and I quickly twirled on the spot to look at him. – We were standing near the Final Jam tent, and I was running my fingers through my hair locks distractedly. – I noticed he had been analyzing me for a moment.

"There's something on your mind." It was a statement. I raised an eyebrow, trying to mask my real emotions.

"No biggy." I said, faking a calm tone. He crossed his arms on his chest and sent me a parental look that didn't suit him.

"You can't fool me." His tone was serious, but there was still some playfulness hidden behind it. "And you now it." I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, don't be stubborn." I sighed.

"Fine, I'm totally nervous." I said. "'Cause I'm about to do something big, real big." He stepped forward, his expression changing into a very curious one. – And I took a breath.

"Tonight, at Final Jam…I'm telling everyone about me and Caitlyn." His jaw fell in surprise. "Hey, don't make that face; I'm trying to be serious here!" I groaned as I held my laughter.

"Does she know…?"

"Of course she does! I talked to her this afternoon." I said, my face turning into a grin; his showed confusion.

"Wait…so are you nervous or happy, or what?" he asked goofily. I chuckled.

"Both…and loads of other emotions are running through me right now." That was certainly true…I couldn't quite figure exactly what I was feeling.

We remained silent for a long moment and I once more took a deep breath.

"…But it's what I want."

…

"…Whoa, they're good!" I heard Caitlyn exclaim in amazement as Barron and Sander finished performing. I had to agree: they were really good; and they had the ability to cheer the crowd incredibly quickly.

I was grabbing the backstage curtain with my left hand, and I could feel it was getting sweaty due to the nervousness; my mind started telling me that I needed to calm down.

"Uh…Caitlyn…?" I spoke in a low tone, almost a whisper.

"Yeah?" she turned to look at me, her eyes locking with mine. I stared at her for a moment.

"I've made up my mind, you know…and I just…" hesitation showed in my voice, and she must have noticed, because she raised an eyebrow and reached for my shoulder.

"Hey…we've already talked about it." She said, sending me a warm smile. "You know I'll support whatever you decide to do tonight." The intensity of her stare made my heart speed up, and I felt my cheeks burning as I smiled back at her.

"People will talk." I stated after a moment, sounding a bit too serious than I wanted. She shook her head, a half-grin on her face.

"Let 'em." She said. It amazed me how sure of herself she was; her eyes showed some sort of determined glint as she looked back up at me. "And if they start bothering, I'll just tell 'em to stick their stupid thoughts in their…"

At that moment loud music started once again and I couldn't hear anything but it. A beautifully melodic voice reached my ears, and I realized Peggy was performing. I noticed Caitlyn smiling as the music went on, and she'd occasionally jump and cheer. – That, of course, made me chuckle while I thought how adorably cute she was.

My mind led me to everything we had gone through to be together. And I was incredibly thankful that things had worked until now. – And I knew they still would, because we would always be there for eachother.

And she was right…it wouldn't matter whatever everyone would say.

"Man, she's so gonna win." Caitlyn's voice once more snapped me out of my thoughts; and I heard the music stopping. I saw her looking at her watch before moving a hair lock from her face and sighing. "Well…it's our turn."

A wave of nervousness suddenly hit me, and my eyes must have showed it, because I felt her hand grabbing mine and giving it a light squeeze. "Things will be all right." Her voice was soft and reassuring, and it gave me the courage I needed.

Caitlyn's keyboard was already set on stage as we walked there after our names were called. She finished fixing her microphone. – That was attached to the keyboard- And sent me another smile. Brown handed me my microphone and I used that second to take a deep breath, closing my eyes briefly.

_Calm down…_- My mind yelled. – _relax, Mitchie, it'll work out just fine. _

I opened my eyes and cleared my throat before glancing at the crowd in front of me. Unlike before, it didn't make me so nervous; I was already used to it.

I raised my left hand thumbs up as a sign to start, and Brown stepped forward. Almost instantly, Caitlyn started playing. The soft melody entered my ears and I could feel it running through my soul as I raised the mic and started singing.

_La da da da_

I could've been the one you noticed  
I could've been the one for you  
I could've been l_ike all the others  
Is that what Ii'm supposed to do?  
I don't wanna get disappointed  
And I don't wanna have to prove  
How I really feel about you  
But you don't even have a clue_

I try to be sensitive  
I try to be tough  
I try to walk away  
I try to be innocent  
I try to be rough  
But I just wanna play

You're my daydream  
You know that i've been thinking about you lately  
And everytime I look at you  
I can't explain  
I feel insane  
I can't get away  
You're my daydream

La da da da

I glanced at Caitlyn, who was doing the back vocals, and winked at her. She smiled and winked back, and that made me get more euforic as I started dancing arround the stage.

__

If I tell you what I_i'm thinking  
If I let myself trust you  
Could you give me what Ii'm missing?  
Could you make my dreams come true?_

I try to be sensitive  
I try to be tough  
I try to walk away  
I try to be innocent  
I try to be rough  
But I just wanna play

Confidence was now rising through my veins. I approached Caitlyn and her keyboad and kept singing, but now I managed to look directly at her as I did so. And she was keeping her crooked smile on her face as she sang along.

__

You're my daydream  
_You know that I've been thinking about you lately  
And everytime I look at you  
I can't explain  
I feel insane  
I can't get away  
You're my daydream_

I've always wanted someone  
I've been waiting so long  
Could you be that someone?  
Are you my, you my...  
You're my, you're my...

You're my daydream  
You know that i've been thinking about you lately  
And everytime I look at you  
I can't explain  
I feel insane  
I can't get away  
You're my daydream

I could hear the Connect 3 boys cheering. And I was having so much fun that I couldn't keep myself from smiling.

__

And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know  
You're making me insane

And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know  
You're doing it again

And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know  
You're making me insane

And you know, and you know, and you know  
You're doing it again

A huge wave of cheering and applauses was heard as the song finished, and I just stood there smiling without quite knowing what to do. I heard Caitlyn yelling enthusiasctically before she approached jumping like a little kid. – I chuckled and hugged her.

For my huge surprise, a few after I losened my grip arrond her, I felt a pair of arms grabbing my waist. – And soon a pair of soft lips on mine.

And then...

Silence.

...Just as I'd expected.

She pulled away from me and sent me a nervous gaze. I cleared my throat, frozen on the spot. – A bit surprise, I guess, that she had acted quicker and before I could made a concrete decision.

Okay...we had both consented this...

But now that it had happened it turned out to be a quite scarry thing to do.

I took a breath before truning arround to look at everyone's expresssions. Mom seemed quite surprised because of what had just happened, and I couldn't blame her...We hadn't once mentioned our plan to her. Dad seemed as surprised as her, but not shocked.- Mom had probably already told him. And our friends, well...they seemed to be stil processing the brand new information. – Except the Connect 3 boys...they now had huge grins on their faces.

I once more felt Caitlyn's hand grabbing mine, out fingers intertwined; and I glanced quickly at her. – The determined look was back on her face, and that made some of my confidence come back. I heard Brown stepping next to us, and when I looked at him he had an oblivious expression on his face.

"Well, well...that was quite a great performance, you two." He spoke sincerely, before flashing us a smile. I sighed in relief and squeezed Caitlyn's hand. "Now our judges will vote, and in a few we'll announce the winner!" He signaled enthusiastically at Shane, Jason and Nate. I took it as a sign to leave stage, and dragged Caitlyn along with me.

As soon as we reached bakcstage we were engulfed by our friends.

And I guess I din't expect them to say what they said...

"Caitlyn, Mitche, finally!" I heard Peggy blabb as she pactically jumped on us, pulling us into a hug. The others also had huge smiles on their faces. I saw Caitlyn raised a confused eyebrow as she looked at them.

"You mean you guys are ok with it?" she asked, a bit hesitant. They all exchanged looks, and I couldn't help but to let a shudder run through my body. – But as soon as they sent us a smile, relief came back to me as I reminded me of how great they were.

...and I guess no more words were needed then.

...

I yawned and snuggled closed to the warmness of Cailtyn's form. The movie we were watching was heading to it's end and it had been able to bore us enough to get sleepy.

I felt her leading her hand to the back of my head, and gently stroking it, running her fingers through my hair, and I smiled.

"hmm...feels nice..." I let out, and she chuckled.

We then stayed in silence, simply enjoying eachother's presence. – And it felt so right...

Happy endings...?

Well, I used not to believe in them.

...Until now.

**The end.**

**-x-**

**Well, I guess this is it then....**

**I hope you enjoyed the story, thanks for reading/reviewing, you guys are great!**

**Keep an eye for new fics and updetes of the pendings.**

**Thanks again!**

**the free time writer**


End file.
